The Reasons Why
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Someone must pay for the sins. - "Don't be a hero." - a percabeth fanfiction
1. Amnesia

**"Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all."**

The event replays so often in my mind that sometimes I actually forget that it has long since been over. The images, not even clear, refuse to leave and give me even the slightest illusion of peace.

In my memoires and imagination, his arms are still wrapped around my middle, anchoring my back against his tone chest, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on the base of my neck. His fingers stroke through my hair as he tells me about his friends from school and all the classes he's taking. His beautiful eyes fixated on me as I tell him about my designs. In my mind I can still hear the waves falling against the shore as his lips moved against mine in utterly perfect harmony.

But:

1) That occurred over seven months prior to this moment.

2) I have not been wrapped in his embrace since.

3) Perseus Jackson does not love me. And perhaps he never did.

**Ω**

**"I remember the makeup running down your face...**

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**  
**And forget about the stupid little things.**  
**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**  
**And the memories I never can escape.**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all."**

I cannot wipe the horrid memory from my mind of the tears cascading down her cheeks. That heart wrenching look in her eyes when she reached for my hand, only for me to pull away. The way she shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe that I didn't love her. But she needed to hear those words. Oh, believe me, it was so important for her to hear those words, no matter how much it literally broke me to say them.

But:

1) Every single word I screamed at her that day was completely untrue.

2) I denied it, but I am hopeless in love with Annabeth Chase, my wise girl.

**Ω**

**"It hurts that you've moved on.  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long.**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all."**

I still see those sea-green eyes every time I close mine. They stare straight at me with adoration.

I memorized everything about that boy, from how unruly his hair was to the way his head tilts a little to the left when he laughs. So how in the world did I not notice that his eyes were not filled with love, but instead disgust? How did I not notice that he was only pretending because he wanted to prove to everyone that Percy Jackson did not have any 'fatal flaw' and that the gods were wrong. That he could break his best friends heart by completely playing and betraying her. How loyal.

After the last day, Percy stopped showing up at camp, said he had "better things to do."

But:

1) Percy may have fooled me when he said he loved me, but anyone in their right mind would have been able to tell that Perseus Jackson loved camp half-blood.

2) He was obviously lying.

**Ω**

**"If today I woke up with you right beside me,**  
**like all of this was just some twisted dream**  
** I'd hold you closer than I ever did before.**  
** And you'd never slip away."**

Why can't I be asleep? Why does this have to be my reality? Why can't I wake up to my cabin, a sleeping Annabeth wrapped in my arms? Why don't I get to wake her up by pressing my lips against hers? Why don't I get to help sneak her back into the Athena cabin in the earlier hours of the morning? Oh, what I'd give to stare into those intense gray eyes once more.

But:

1) I once made tears stream out of those very same eyes.

2) I'm never going to get the chance to be with her again.

**Ω**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is going to be 3 or 4 chapters long. Review for more! Thanks for reading! Favorite / follow please! I do not own Percy Jackson for any lyrics from 5sos.**_

_**~Cloverrrrrr**_


	2. Lovesick Fool

**"Where'd you go?**  
**You said you'll never leave me.**  
**All alone, my heart is barely beating.**  
**Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone."**

Perseus Jackson is strong and brave. His smile is contagious. His eyes are breathtaking. His whole personality is alluring. I am hopelessly in love with that boy. I am in desperate need of his love.

I'm not sure when I fell in love with him. Perhaps it was without a date at all. Somewhere in those four years, I fell for him. Hard. I was his, and in the same way, he was mine. No one asked; no one had to. We just walked around, unclaimed.

After the second titan war everything changed. He refused the offer of immortality for me. And then I knew for sure. He loved me.

Until, he didn't. He left me. He promised, he swore that he wouldn't. Why can no one keep their promises?

_"You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us." _

_"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all the gods - " Percy had the nerve to laugh. "Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you, too."_

When Luke first broke his promise, I was so hurt. I'd never felt pain like that before. I never thought I'd feel pain like that again, but here I am. Ten times worse. No poisoned blade could ever compare to this feeling. Percy Jackson. If I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone, not even myself.

**Ω**

**"Waking up just brings me down,**  
** 'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found.**  
** And my bed is half empty not half full.**  
** I'd rather live with broken bones,**  
** Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool."**

I am lost for words when trying to describe how this feels. It's harder to bare than the weight of the sky, and trust me, I know from experience. But I know this is right thing to do. It's the only way I can protect Annabeth.

_"Daughter of wisdom, son of the sea_

_it is time that one of you must flee_

_united only one can survive_

_the danger around you will continue to thrive_

_Hero, if you want her to live you must surrender your life_

_or she will die by her very own knife."_

******Ω**

******"It feels like a prison.  
Here, I'll stay until you come back home.**

**Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?"**

"Hey Rachel," I said with a sigh, taking the spot next to her on the couch.

She gets this far away look in her eyes before green mist pours out of her mouth and surrounds her completely. Then the sprit of Delphi speaks.

_"Child of Athena, beware of your fate_

_for you will be killed if your lover is late_

_You must forgive him for the lie_

_Or you will never get to say goodbye._

_Son of the sea will surrender his life_

_to save you from the cursed knife."_

Rachel falls to the ground. I drop to my knees and shake her until her eyes reopen.

"What is going on? Was...was it about Percy? Is he going to die?!"

"He made me swear not to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I scream, tears streaming down my face.

"The prophecy Percy got...

_Daughter of wisdom, son of the sea_

_it is time that one of you must flee_

_united only one can survive_

_the danger around you will continue to thrive_

_Hero, if you want her to live you must surrender your life_

_or she will die by her very own knife,_" She finishes.

No. No!

**_Author's note: I don't own Percy Jackson or any music from the Cab. _**

**_I did create the prophecies though, so sorry that they suck..._**


	3. Soldier

_**Hey to the two people that actually read my fanfictions! Okay, so every chapter has a special way it's written. Like for the first one I put all the reasons to believe something different. For the last chapter I included flashbacks & prophecies. This chapter doesn't have a 'theme' like the other ones, but if you think I should have one for every chapter, review and tell me! **_

_**Please go read and review my other percabeth stories!**_

* * *

**"Might get scraped or they might get bruised.**  
** You could beg them, what's the use?**  
** That's why it's called a moment of truth."**

"I'm here!" I scream out, the tears burning in my eyes. "I'm here, dammit!"

I look around in the tunnel, seeing no one. Even though I sense that I am alone, when the voice speaks out it does not startle me.

"Hello, dear."

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Right here." She steps away from the wall and I lay my eyes upon her. She is a women of rock, but she moves like a human. Tears seep out of her stone eyes.

I cannot hide my shock. "Who are you?"

"That's not important. The gods forced me to come here. I had to pay. Now, so must you," she says.

"Why did the Olympians turn you into rock?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"My darling, turning me to stone was the nicest thing Lord Zeus ever did for me."

"I...I don't understand," I say.

"I know how much that must bother you, child of Athena," She says, taking a step towards me and brushing a stray hair off of my face. "Not understanding."

"What does this have to do with Percy?" I ask.

"Because, darling. Everyone I loved suffered, their lives lost forever, because of my sin."

I close my eyes for a brief minute trying to force the pieces of the puzzle together in my mind. "You're...mortal." I say, in shock.

Her lips of solid rock form a smile, but the tears still flow. "Yes; indeed."

"Niobe. Your dad was king Tantalus. You had 14 children."

Her smile quickly vanishes and her crying increases.

"They killed all of your children and your husband. You were punished by Apollo and Artemis for..." My sentence trails off and I can practically feel my jaw drop to the floor.

"Hubris. Excessive pride," Niobe says.

**Ω**

**"I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you don't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain."**

Eight days. Eight more days of living. Eight more days until I ensure that Annabeth can have a full life. I always knew it would come down to this. I would die by my fatal flaw.

I would take 100 knifes just so Annabeth could live. She's the most important thing in this entire world. The world went to _tartarus _multiple times and all I ever cared about was that she was alive. The same is still true.

I want so badly to live. To survive. To create a life with Annabeth that lasts. To settle down. Maybe even have a couple little Percy and Annabeths running around on chubby toddler legs. I can see it, but I know I'll never get the chance.

Am I am troubled kid? Yeah, I guess you can say that.

**Ω**

**"My aim is so true,  
I wanna show you,  
I'll try forever,  
I'm never gonna say 'surrender'."**

"What can I do?" I ask, the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Nothing," Niobe says. "Someone must pay for the sins."

"Why can't it be me?" I ask.

"Oh trust me, dear, it might as well be. How does a heart go on when it is shattered into tiny fragments?"

I drop to my knees. "It doesn't. Not really."

"Indeed. How truly sad it is that both your fatal flaws got you in the end."

"Wait..." I say, gazing up at her, "Must Percy pay for having a weakness too?"

"No. It's why he is paying for yours."

"When my mom said he was brutally loyal and that he would sacrifice the world...I never thought that she meant _his _world...I just..."

Niobe puts her hand on my shoulder. "You are mad at him, are you not?"

"Yes!" I scream out, tugging at my hair. "How dare he do this! It's not his punishment!"

"You must forgive him."

"Why do I have to-"

"Annabeth, I must return to Mount Sipylus. I haven't been able to talk to anyone since...well, it was nice. Good luck darling. Remember, arrogance is deadly."

**Ω**

**"I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier." **

In eight days I will go to Olympus to take Annabeth's death sentence. Perhaps she'll never forgive me. I hope that after all this is over, someone will tell her that I did love her. I did. I do. I will.

In eight days this will all be over. I won't have to miss her anymore. I won't have to feel this pain, like there's an organ missing inside me. There's this empty spot in my chest that just grow and grows and I can never get rid of it.

In eight days the gods will kill me.

Look, I didn't ask to be a half-blood...

**Ω **

* * *

_**Niobe is actual greek mythology and I tried to keep her story straight, but she is a rock that continues to cry, but she cannot move like a human or talk. **_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson or any Gavin Degraw lyrics.**_


End file.
